Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince ReWritten
by zeusathena
Summary: Sectumsempra harry's encounter with malfoy rewritten


Sectumsempra harry's encounter with malfoy rewritten

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, with his white-blond head bowed.

Harry was watching Draco from the gap of the half open door. He could see that Draco was crying. His sparkling tears streaming down his pale face. Only then was the first time that Harry realised the feminine features of Dracos' facial physique. He stood there for a while watching Draco weeping gently. After feeling slightly uneasy about standing outside the boys' bathroom spying on Draco he walked straight into the bathroom. Draco jerked around quickly to the sound of Harry noisy footsteps echoing around the room. Draco wiped his tears erratically on his robes were they now glittered with tiny tears.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Potter!" Screamed Draco Malfoy while new droplets of tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Harry started to stutter with hesitation to make a valid reason why he was in the bathroom.

"I need... to... go to the...the.."

Without warning the tears from Draco's sparkling eyes overflowed and he foolishly hides his face behind long hands his hands.

Knowing not what to do Harry walks nervously over to Draco Malfoy. Harry stands directly in front of Draco, and for some strange reason Harry begins to feel an unexplored affection for Draco Malfoy. Maybe this affection had always been present but to Harry this affection was burning for the first time in his stomach. After what felt like to Harry an equivalent of a few hours Draco brings his hands down to his sides and opens his eyes that sparkle in the broken daylight coming from the small window panes from the high ceiling bathroom. Harry stared into Draco's eyes neither of them blinking.

There was a strange dark beauty in Draco's face now, even though his face was covered in tears, yet his eyes were so mesmerising the palest of pale blue, Harry almost felt lost in Draco's eyes. Draco gave a soft but startling sniff and stepped even closer to Harry. Harry was not sure what was going on, maybe Draco would want to start a duel right now, Harry clutched his wand through his robes. At this instant Draco grabs his own wand and throws it onto the floor. Harry's grip on his wand loosens. What is going on? Was the only question in Harry's mind. Again Draco takes another step towards Harry, now their noses almost touching.

Harry can feel Draco's soft warm breath on his face, being so close to Draco made some previously dormant savage instincts in Harry's mind awake. Burning desires that Harry could not quite understand at his age made his heart thump forcefully against his chest. Remaining standing was becoming quite an issue as Harry felt like his knees were being very peculiar as they did not want to keep him up. Draco did not seem to be suffering from the same symptoms. Draco stood upright still staring dominantly into Harry's eyes.

After what seemed to Harry like years Draco suddenly pushed his head forward into Harry's head. His lips were softly caressing his own. Not only was Harry kissing, Harry was kissing a member of his own gender, not only this but he was kissing Draco Malfoy one of his arch nemesis'

Feelings of breaking the barriers of his own perceptions of morality and arousing these undiscovered parts of his dark desires was extremely stimulating so Harry kissed harder back into Draco's soft lips. Harry could feel the warm tears from Draco's face rubbing into his cheeks.

They kissed hard and affectionately into each others faces. Harry could feel Draco's hands progressing from Harry's sides groping along Harry's back and then finally stop at the back of his head where Draco pulled Harry's head harder into his own, where the pressure increased in the joining and penetration of the kiss. The kissing became more and more faster and lustful. While Harry slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth where their tongues intertwined like loving snakes, his want for Draco exploded within him. These suppressed feelings for Draco Malfoy started to become alive. While savouring every movement of the kiss Harry puts his hand through Draco's sleek hair. Harry felt as though he didn't even need to breathe, he was breathing through Draco.


End file.
